Classified
by loves2stealzachssmirk
Summary: Solomon has a daghter who has been training with the CIA for her own protection.She knows something so classified that if that information gets in the wrong hands well u hav 2 read 2 find out.now she goes 2 gallagher.will the COC find her? T cuz i can R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Solomon POV**

Today I get to see my baby girl after 5 years I wonder if she still remembers me. She is old enough to come to Gallagher and I was going to pick her up personally. You see the CIA has been keeping her with them because she found some top secret information so since she was there they have been training her. I tried taking her home but she is the second most wanted by the COC. Cammie is first. Since she is old enough to go to Gallagher and is capable to take care of herself they are letting her go.

Once I pulled up to the CIA headquarters they took me to the director. Once I got there I didn't see the little innocent 7 year old I used to know I saw a strong dangerous 12 year old girl. She had on a black t-shirt and a bullet proof vest along with a black leather jacket with a pair of short shorts and some black knee high boots. She had a gun around her waist she could have had knives and guns hidden allover her. She had a com unit in her ear and had a necklace with a camera and a bracelet with a tracking device in it. She also had a pair of sun glasses on so you couldn't see her eyes. She had dark brown hair just like mine and if she took of those glasses I'm sure I'd see the same eyes as mine.

**A/N: I was going to end it there but I felt like writing more soo….**

"Alexia?" I asked. "Father?" she said irritated. "I'm here to take you to your new school and maybe shopping if you want." I told her. "Kay see ya teach." She said bored to the director. She walked out toward the door then stopped and turned around. "So ya coming or what?" she asked. I opened up the limo door for her and slid into the driver seat. On the way there it was quiet but as soon as I parked the limo at Gallagher to switch out cars she was out. She went straight for my car and got in.

Alexia dragged me from store to store. I seriously think I'm holding at least 200 bags maybe more. She had 50 bags and was still shopping. When she finally announced she was done I was holding around 400 bags and she was holding around 100 bags which she handed to me to go put in the car. She told me she would be in the food court waiting. So I put up the bags (which took a lot of effort). She was sitting at a table eating a pretzel and drinking some lemonade she also got me some to. I sat down and asked what she was doing with the CIA. "Sorry I'm only permitted to say training and the rest is classified." She told me. We got in the car and the whole ride to Gallagher was quiet.

**A/N: this is the longest I've ever wrote! WOOT! I need ideas! WOOT! I only own Alexia and the plot! WOOT! I am awesome! WOOT! Zach is so hot! WOOT! I love to say WOOT! WOOT! I love to smirk! WOOT! I am loves2stealzachssmirk! WOOT! I LOVE REVIEWS! WOOT! SO REVIEW! WOOT! The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever reviews first! WOOT! I WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET 5 REVEWS! WOOT! REVIEW! WOOT! PEACE OUT! WOOT! **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry! I took forever! I had that damn test that says 'you pass' or 'you failed' (I so hope it says 'you pass') then I got grounded and then my internet wouldn't work! You see I could go on and on but it's time for the disclaimer! Let's welcome our special guess *insert drum roll* GallagherGirl16! WOOT WOOT!

Me: hurry do the disclaimer for me!

GallagherGirl16: smirk does not own the GG series only Alexia and the plot!

Me: that hurts

GallagherGirl16: why?

Me: cuz that means I don't own Zach

GallagherGirl16: ohhh…I feel ya

Me: well on with the story!

**Alexia POV**

"Come on Alexia, we can go put everything in your new room after supper." My _father_ told me. Damn I hate that man's guts. Then I laughed realizing what he said. "We_?_" I said lifting one of my eye brows. "No, you mean you. I'm** not** carrying six hundred bags up to my new room. Oh and I will **not **share a room." I yelled at him. "Alexia Zelinda Solomon! Don't you ever talk like that to me ever again!" my _father_ yelled at me. "Don't ever use my full name ever again! Oh and listen up pops I can do whatever the hell I want! No one tells me what I can and cannot do! I could kill you in an instant but you don't think I could because I'm too sweet and incident. I could kill you right now and you wouldn't move thinking I'd back down and you'd be dead because I was taught to never back down. Dad I went on missions! Hell, I've even killed people for the CIA. I was a weapon to them that's all I was!" I said falling to my knees with tears in my eyes still aiming my gun at him never letting my guard down.

"Alexia, put the gun down and I'll make sure you get your own room and I'll carry in your bags ok?" he asked me softly. I put up my gun but couldn't get up my vision was to blurry and my legs where to shaky. Then my dad picked me up bridle style and carried me in.

"Joe what happened?" a lady came up to my dad and asked. There was a girl around the age of sixteen next to her who looked like her daughter. "Nothing she just had a little brake down." My _father _told the lady. "Oh, I see. Well you must be Alexia. You can call me Mrs. Morgan and this is my Daughter Cammie." She told me. "Well it's time for dinner."

**Review! I need ideas! Oh guess what I broke my toe! YAY! NOT!Well I hope everyone had an awesome Easter! SO REVIEW I NEED IDEAS! **


End file.
